Hogwarts -School of Witchcraft and Homosexuality
by Skellington24
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring homosexual ships, including well-known ones such as Drarry (Draco/Harry), and any other couples I could think of that worked in my head. Open to suggests of other pairings that you think I should include. (Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction of my opinions on couples, and I make no profit on it.)
1. Better Offer

_**Better Offer**_

Summary:

AU Sixth year! Draco confronts Harry in the library with something important to say, but things get heated. It's easier to handle in a public library, but when they're in the Room of Requirement, they can get more...intimate.

* * *

"Want any help there, Scarhead?"

Harry's teeth ground together. Of course, it wasn't bad enough that Hermione was scolding him for wanting to take it easy this year; apparently starting his NEWTs was serious. She wouldn't stop going on about it on the train ride there and forced him into spending every free period in the library with her. This was the unfortunate period they both had free with Draco Malfoy, and it seemed the guy was spending his time setting Harry's teeth on edge and heating his blood with fury. He decided to ignore him, to be the better person, and continued to do the job Hermione had given him. Returning the books she didn't need or want anymore.

He reached for the top book before it was scooped from the pile by a pale hand. Harry needed to breathe before he could bring himself to turn around, facing the blonde antagonist perched on a bookshelf behind him. A smirk pulled at Malfoy's lips as his dainty fingers turned the pages, and it took all the self-control Harry had to contain his anger and not punch the smug prick. He just carried the books off further down the aisle and continued his task. As impossible as it sounds, when the blonde spoke again, his voice was even smugger when he offered his assistance the second time. It snapped Harry's resolve hard, and he turned around to give the prat a piece of his mind. They were closer to each other than they'd first thought, and as Harry turned, his chest came into contact with Malfoy's. Harry immediately looked up to meet his eyes, almost instinctively. It was strange how he'd spent six years with the other boy, yet Harry was only seeing the molten silver in his eyes now. Malfoy seriously didn't have a single facial flaw, no freckles or blemishes, just flawless marble skin. And his lips looked so soft, with the sexiest curve.

Harry blushed as he noticed he'd been staring at the other boy's lips, and looked back into his eyes. They seemed darker, lustful. Malfoy quickly checked for prying eyes, before he leaned in to press his lips to Harry's. Harry knew he should have been shocked, outraged even, and pushed him away. But his mind just stopped working and his body took over, melding their lips together, and wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, fingers threading through his hair. Harry's reaction caused a deep groan to ripple from the blonde's throat, so different to his girlfriend's, which was enough sensation to pull Harry's mind out of the gutter. He forcefully shoved Malfoy away, fingers stroking his kiss-swollen lips, panic gripping him. He hoped nobody saw them, Ginny would be pissed.

"Is that what you were planning?" Harry glared, "to attack me like that in a public place."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, making Harry attempt an escape before they could start a full-on fight, or something else more passionate. As Harry's body moved away, he felt a tight grip on his arm but was refusing to turn around and face the risk. He hoped Malfoy would let go, but that was about as likely as Voldemort marrying a Muggle-born.

"I came by to talk to you about something, I only planned to get your attention by pushing my front against your back. You're the one who turned around, not to mention the staring at my lips and the 'kiss me' eyes. So I did, and you kissed back."

Harry turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse of the toned bicep of the arm connecting him to Malfoy, but looking down before he started letting his mind wander. Turning back around, Harry offered the chance to talk over whatever his enemy wanted to before he left and forgot he'd seen him, or that they'd kissed.

"It's about… You-Know-Who," the blonde stuttered, catching Harry's attention fully. "And I'd prefer not to talk about this here, meet me outside the Room of Requirement if you're interested."

Harry was struck dumb, but Malfoy didn't let him ask questions. One minute he was holding Harry's arm, preventing an escape, and then Harry was alone. This easily could have been a trap or a prank, but Malfoy's tone sounded serious. And he could have something really important to say, detrimental to the war or something. Harry needed to hear him out, a fight was coming and Dumbledore wasn't preparing him, so he needed all the advantages he could get. But first, Hermione needed to be told, so someone would know where he went if it was a trap. Harry had learnt from last years blunder with the Ministry.

"Are you sure it's not a trap," she reasoned. "I should come with you."

Always the mother hen. Harry tried to calm her by letting her know he'd have his wand with him, and if he could fight off Death Eaters, he could handle Malfoy. She didn't look happy, quite the opposite really, but she let him go, and he practically ran up the deserted staircases, up to the hallway outside the room in question. Malfoy wasn't there, and the hairs on Harry's neck stood up. Was Harry playing into Malfoy's hands? Pacing past the spot where the doorway should be, Harry tried to think of a setting where he could talk with Malfoy, a place they would be comfortable and he could get what he wanted out of his blonde informant.

"Thank you for waiting, I just needed to check some things," Malfoy smiled as he turned the corner. "Are you ready to go in?"

Harry turned back to the door that he'd made appear, and nodded. He swung the door open and stepped inside. He blushed when he saw how the room had shaped itself. The only light emanated from a fireplace to the side, and he could see a faux-fur black rug on the floor by the fire, carpeting the space between the flames and a couple of forest green couches facing it. Harry couldn't help examining the four-poster bed on the other side of the room, with its Egyptian cotton emerald sheets and black pillowcases and duvet. His eyes widen at the unmistakable sight of shackles hanging from the headboard, trying to avoid mental images of Malfoy using them on him. He stood just inside the doorway, not wanting to be followed in. But Malfoy could see around him.

"Strangely romantic," he chuckled. "You gonna let me in or what?"

Not seeing any other choice, Harry moved aside and sat on the rug by the fire so there was a reason for the warmth on his face. Malfoy sat beside him, all arrogance gone. He was fidgeting, scratching at one of his arms and shaking. It made Harry nervous, so he started fidgeting too.

"I want some guarantees from you," the blonde stammered. "That I'll be safe from…Him. Me and my mother."

Harry nodded. He couldn't guarantee anything, but he wasn't stupid enough to say that. He needed to know what Malfoy knew, so he played it like a Slytherin, he kept his mouth shut and listened.

"The Dark Lord wants to take over, and he knows he can't do that with Dumbledore in his way. He's given me the mission of killing him and getting Death Eaters into Hogwarts, which is a suicide mission. That's why I'm still here this year, he's punishing my father through getting me killed. I don't want to do the things he tells me to, and…he wants certain things I would rather die than let him do to me."

Harry listened intently, trying to repress a gag as he guessed what the last bit meant. He believed every word, he' been saying it since summer, but he knew what Hermione would say. She'd need something to convince her. Harry asked him for any proof, anything to show that Voldemort would trust him with anything like that. Malfoy's eyes searched his, for what? He didn't know. But whatever the blonde saw was apparently encouraging, because he stood with his eyes closed and stripped his robes of his shoulders. Harry sat mesmerised as buttons were undone, and a slender porcelain chest was slowly revealed to him. He couldn't even form a sentence to ask why the boy in front of him was undressing.

Then, with the shirt dropped to the floor, and Malfoy's eyes squeezed shut, as he twisted one arm to face Harry. The darkness of the mark stood out against the pale skin of the boy's arm, and Harry saw the fear and regret in Malfoy's scrunched up face. He should have been disgusted, and probably scared. He should have left the blonde standing there half-naked, and ran to tell his friends, and warn Dumbledore, but he couldn't. He just looked at the shame on the other boy's face, and all he could think to do was stand up and rest his palm on Malfoy's cheek.

Draco flinched, but opened his eyes to look into Harry's, and let out the breath he'd been holding. As his lips parted, Harry couldn't suppress his urge to kiss them, intending it to be a sweet little peck. But when their lips connected, it turned passionate, and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck to pull him close. The blonde reacted, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist, running his fingers round to the buttons of Harry's robes. Their tongues tangled in the fight for dominance, but neither boy gave up the power. That just turned Harry on. Harry felt his buttons being loosened, and his robes pushed off his shoulders. His shirt was pulled out of his waistband, and nimble fingers caressing his skin.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Draco whispered against his lips, fingers running along Harry's torso and stroking his nipples.

Harry couldn't form a proper answer, just a whimper before he put their lips together again, and started unbuttoning and removing his shirt. After a lot of fumbling and rolling on the carpet, Harry was laying over his unlikely lover, making them a pile of nudity and moans. Harry shuffled down Draco's body, kissing as he went until he placed a wet kiss on the tip of his erection. Ginny came into his mind, reminding him how hurt she'd be if he kept going, no matter how much he wanted to right now.

"Come on Harry, don't tease me like this." Draco moaned, "your mind put those shackles on the bed, if you keep going you can tie me up."

Harry shivered, his girlfriend slowly sliding from his thoughts, "actually, I'm more the one being tied up. Submitting."

Fingers closed into a fist in his hair and yanked Harry up. He was being passionately kissed suddenly and pushed to his feet. Malfoy pulled him over to the bed, and Harry landed on his back. He felt exposed to the blonde, but the lust in the other boy's eyes made his skin start tingling.

"Last chance gorgeous," Draco breathed. "If you don't want me to shackle you up and fuck you senseless, get up and leave. Otherwise, your She-Weasel's gonna be pretty pissed."

If he used any other words, been more blunt than rude, Harry could have left. He'd have gone straight to Ginny and hoped she'd forgive him without him bringing up her illicit actions with Cormac McLaggen in the library. And she'd actually hit a home run with that guy, so she could claim the moral high ground. Harry's silence didn't phase the blonde, yet Malfoy made no move to touch him. He merely raised an eyebrow in question. Very dominant. It made Harry shiver slightly.

"I guess I choose the senseless fucking then." Harry blushed.

A smug smirk crept up Malfoy's face, and he grabbed Harry by his wrists and yanked them up to the headboard. The shackles weighed on the boy's wrists, and they stopped him touching himself. Hopefully, Malfoy wouldn't be a complete asshole and would touch it for him. The blonde crawled between Harry's legs, and he felt vulnerable not having his hands to push him away. Nervous green eyes stayed with lust-filled grey, and it was easy to get lost in them.

"There are so many things I can think to do to you, but I just can't decide." HIs lover chuckled, "I've wanted you so bad for a while, now I'm spoilt for choice. What do you think?"

Heat rushed all over Harry's body, "honestly, do what pops into your head first, as long as it feels good."

Those soft curvy lips pressed against Harry's, then moved down his jaw and his throat. The trail of kisses didn't stop there, and each one lit Harry's nerves on fire. He was sensitive everywhere he was kissed, which made Draco's tongue on his nipples enough to make him beg. His body bowed to the other boy's touch and melted with his every word in that sexy commanding tone. The kisses went over his abdomen and down while fingers trailed up.

"Suck on these before I start stretching your hole with them," Draco commanded, fingers in Harry's mouth.

Harry followed the order, eagerly sucking to push that promise closer. He was almost embarrassed, but how could he not choke on his moans when Malfoy takes those lips and wraps them around his dick. It was so good. The fingers left Harry's mouth, and they reappeared at Harry's hole. They went in without so much trouble, and the discomfort didn't show up until the second finger was inside him, too distracted by how hot and wet Malfoy's mouth was. The third finger brought the pain, and Harry tensed.

The blonde's mouth bobbed fast and he sucked hard, fingers stretching and caressing a spot in Harry that made his toes curl. He felt his orgasm building, so much sweeter than when he's doing it himself. Except all the sensations left at once.

"Oh god, please," Harry begged. "Please, don't stop here."

"I love hearing you beg, Golden Boy. But I promised senseless fucking, remember?"

There was a sharp pain between Harry's legs, but he tried to stay relaxed against it. The blonde moved slowly, gently, trying not to cause too much pain to the virgin under him. That little sweet spot was given enough attention that the pain was bearable. Harry was honestly shocked by how tender the other boy was, giving him time to adjust to having something go in his ass rather than come out, but also how he moved slowly until Harry was ready. The sweet kisses along Harry's shoulder, and the hands rubbing soothing circles on Harry's thighs. It was just so nice, but not quite enough.

"You ready for me to really start?"

Malfoy chuckled at Harry's desperate nodding and pulled out slowly. He snapped his hips forward sharply, making Harry fight against his wrist-restraints. Harry wanted to touch himself and hold his lover closer, he wanted more intimacy. The thrusts became more erratic, and it was clear Malfoy was close. Harry pleaded to be touched, which his lover complied to with another smug chuckle. The turn-on of being shackled helplessly, with the sensations of a hand other than his own on his sensitive member and sweet spots he didn't know existed up his ass being stimulated meant when Harry came his vision blacked out, as he called out Draco's name. He didn't really notice when Malfoy stopped moving.

"That...was...intense."

Draco's breath came in pants, and he slipped out of Harry to lay beside him. He kept Harry chained where he was, and asked what happened between them now they'd screwed and he'd changed sides. Harry shrugged but tried to snuggle himself closer to the other boy. He didn't know if the blonde was offering him more sex, or more, or what. Things with Ginny meant simplicity and a definite in with the Weasley family, but after all this excitement in his life, Harry wanted more. Draco was more. Whatever way you looked at it.

"Well, we need to talk to Dumbledore, so you might want to take these off me." Harry gestured, "we can always come back and pick this up after."

"What about that girlfriend of yours?"

Harry shrugged. "She'll get over it, not her first boyfriend. Besides, McLaggen's on the side to keep her company."

Draco grinned, releasing him from his binds, but pulling Harry into a reassuring kiss. This was not their first and last, it was a promise.

* * *

Notes:

If you have any pairing suggestions, leave it in the comments. If you have any potential storylines, leave it in the comments. If you have constructive criticism that's not unreasonably harsh, leave it in the comments.


	2. Talking Girls

_**Talking Girls**_

Summary:

Marauders!Era. James and Sirius always talk about girls, but no matter how hard they try, Remus won't join in. And Sirius discovers why, which is actually really good for him.

* * *

"I'm not giving up on Lily, she's fucking gorgeous."

My eyes rolled to the ceiling as James and Sirius started up the same conversation they always had in the common room, which girls they fancied and who they were going to try to bang that week. It was tedious to listen to, and stupidly bold, considering everyone could hear exactly what they said and gossip at Hogwarts spread like fiendfyre. Like the event of Lily bitch slapping James right across his 'smug face'. That's one of the reasons I never joined in, I don't need the whole school knowing my business. Not to mention I couldn't really join in, there were no girls I wanted, but there were a few boys. Not that anyone knew I was gay, I didn't even tell my friends, they'd tease me about it. Especially if I told them who it was that caught my eye.

"Come on Moony, join in," James chuckled. "You never do, it'll be interesting to find out who your interests are for once."

"I don't join in because I'm aware how many people listen in on you two, and I don't need the whole school knowing my business."

The two boys just laughed, and James turned his question to Sirius. Unlike the usual mention of some boring Ravenclaw or dumb Gryffindor that he commonly went for, Sirius just shook his head. He normally listed a few girls, which made me extremely jealous to the point I ignored him for a few days. Instead, he said he didn't need to go after girls anymore because they were all throwing themselves at him now. He remarked that all they did was bore him now, and he was raised a prissy pureblood who demanded luxuries, not the cheap filth they all but threw at him. At least five girls in the common room gasped, their faces twisting in outrage before they all stormed out to the dorms or the hallway. I raised a brow, with a smug smile on my face, for being right about eavesdroppers but also for knowing Sirius didn't want them. Also made my heart flutter, blood flowing down as thoughts took over how I could take advantage.

"Well, I'm going to spend my free period having a nap, so I'm well rested for my next lesson."

I was upstairs in my dorm room, removing my pants when I heard the door open. I shared the room with my dearest friends, so I didn't care which one saw the claw scars torn over my legs. I heard the lock, and the distinctive silencing charm cast before I turned around. Sirius was standing by the door, his body language strong and determined. It made my mouth water.

"Look, we're alone, no one here to overhear us." He said, "so what girls are you into?"

I blushed. I had no excuse not to answer, but did I really want to tell him the truth? Well, not the whole truth. I confessed the reason why I didn't talk about girls was that I wasn't into them, but didn't elaborate. He looked slightly shocked, and I hoped it was enough to make him drop the subject. Although the determination didn't leave his body language.

"So, which guys are you into, I could attempt to be a wingman."

I looked at him incredulously. How could he not connect the dots, now that he knew I liked guys, that I was head over heels in love with him. He was gorgeous, the girls around him were a sure sign of that, and he always made me laugh so hard I cried. Not to mention my agitated attitude and sour face when he went on dates. Sirius wasn't smarter than me, but not even he could be so slow. I shook my head and turned back to getting naked.

He came up behind me and turned me around, cornering me between his bed and mine. A detail very clear to me because he was standing so close. I had no idea what to do, all my energy focused on not pushing my bare body against him, sure he'd be able to see the erection that would cause. I briefly wished I'd kept my pants on, easier to hide.

"If…if you fancy James, you can tell me. I won't rat you out." Sirius frowned, something strangely like jealousy in his tone.

I couldn't help laughing. One of those unattractive, hysterical laughs, that make you grab your knees and howl. I was wiping tears from my eyes while he looked down at me in confusion. I managed to calm myself down, just enough to fully deny fancying James. The mere thought was unbelievable. He suddenly looked hurt, which halted my laughter in its tracks. He just questioned why I didn't trust him enough to say, and the pain was thick in his voice. I don't know what came over me. The pain in his voice clenched at my heart and made me want to comfort him the best way I could. I reached up and kissed his surprised mouth, my body igniting at the feel of his soft lips on mine. I'd never seen Sirius move so fast, and his expression was covered with surprise as he stood as far from me in the space between our beds. I tried to steel myself for the rejection that faced me as he asked why I'd kissed him and saw no reason to lie.

"Because I'm in love with you, have been for a while." I whispered, avoiding his eyes, "please don't hate me now. I couldn't stand that."

"Oh Merlin, now your bitching with me when I meet up with girls makes sense. You were jealous of me paying attention to those that aren't you," and he chuckled. "That's sweet."

My confused gaze barely met his eyes before his lips came crashing into mine. My body reacted before my mind could catch up, as my fingers raked over his clothed body and I pushed us back towards my bed. He sat down, and I straddled him, desperate for the intimacy of contact, a primal growl rippling from my throat as I ground on him. But it then dawned on me that Sirius was straight, to the best of my knowledge, and he'd instigated the kiss. Why?

I asked, and he replied. "I think guys are hot, but when girls throw themselves at you, it's easier sticking to them. But none of them loved me, even when they claimed to. It's refreshing to feel loved, and your jealousy is just adorable. Fancy being my first?"

He kissed me again, sweet and gentle before I could reply. I tried to put all my passion in that one kiss, my hips grinding us hard and our groans consumed by our kiss. But I wanted more of him, all of him. My fingers fiddled with his trousers and I lowered myself to my knees. I wanted him in my mouth. He protested lightly, not wanting to be selfish with me, even if I didn't know what I was doing. But I wanted to finish inside him, and a blowjob was an easy distraction from spreading fingers. My eyes looked up at him, gauging his reactions as I worked him over with my tongue and my mouth. His eyes snapped shut as I licked his shaft and around the head. He moaned when I sucked his member into my mouth. I heard his words catch in his throat as his dick went down mine. The noises were so erotic.

My erection was squeezed in my boxers, desperate to be touched, but I tried to ignore it. I reached one hand up spread his thighs, and he looked down at me. I offered him my fingers, stroking his lips, begging him for entrance. He squeezed my wrist, sucking my fingers into his mouth and covering them with spit. I moaned around his cock, yanking my hand away and circling his asshole. He didn't tense as I pressed a finger passed the muscle, but he bucked up into my mouth. I sucked harder, pushing the finger further. I timed my sucks with each thrust of my finger before I gently added a second. I wasn't too big, so he only needed prepping with two. I waited until he was rocking himself on my fingers before I stopped slurping. I pushed him back and settled between his legs, my first step kissing him.

That was until he pushed away, "look, you're trying to be sweet and let me adjust because I've never screwed a guy before, but I'm horny as fuck so hurry up."

I couldn't help chuckling, and spat on my hand to use as lube. He wrapped his legs around my waist, and I marvelled at how unrestrained he was with me, given how I was his first. Stroking his cock seemed like the perfect distraction, and it seemed to help distract him pretty well as he moaned when I pushed my way in to my hilt. I stopped to let him adapt, feeling the warm heat gripping me tightly. He gripped my shoulders and egged me on, begging me to move my hips and hand. I pressed into him, angling up to hit a spot I'd heard exist. Apparently, I hit it, as he clawed at my shoulders and started to moan louder. He was intoxicating to watch. I stroked him fast, pounding like an animal. I'd blame it on the werewolf thing later.

He was close, so close to coming he stuttered. "Pl...please. I...I'm coming."

I doubled my efforts, wanting his come on my fingers so I could lick it all off. I felt his muscles clench around me as he came, and I was partly terrified by the howl I unleashed when I followed his lead. I thought I'd have to drop down beside him in exhaustion, like they did in all the muggle porn I'd seen, but I didn't. Sirius was soft in my hand, but I was still hard inside him. Damn being a bloody werewolf. Moving to sit next to him was the most I wanted to relax, and the taste of his come on my fingers danced over my taste buds. He was gazing at me, eyes flicking to my still present hard-on, while he felt between his legs at my come slowly dripping out. Pearly white come coated one of his fingers, and he sucked it into his mouth, letting out a soft groan.

"If you're going to do shit that turns me on like that, then I'm going to fuck you again," I growled.

He bit his lip, squirming his hips on my sheets, "but I'm all sweaty. Don't you think we should shower first?"

"Ahaha maybe. If you want to. I love you."

"Well, I think I love you too Moony. So you better not stop loving me, or I'll be pretty pissed."

"Never."

* * *

Notes:

If you have a pairing suggestion, leave a comment. Or a storyline, and I'll try to recreate it as best I can. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism, don't just be unreasonably harsh, please. Thanks, ^^


	3. Dirty Dares

_**Dirty Dares**_

Summary:

Playing dares in the dorms with teenage boys is expectedly going to get inappropriate, but Neville does it anyway because it's Christmas and he's tired of studying. It's when he's outside his Professor's classroom, about to get himself in serious trouble, that he starts to miss studying.

* * *

I laid back in bed while my friends laughed from the other side of my bed-curtains. Whatever they were doing sounded so fun, and it made me want to join in with whatever game they were playing. But I needed to get through this book. It's easier to fuck up a Potion than it is to screw up a spell for me, so it would be a better opportunity to show Professor Snape I'm not incompetent now he's the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I've gotten better since DA last year, but I need to be better to impress him. Well, I'll try to, but every time I see him I go weak at the knees. And when I fail and he glares at me… Merlin, it's so sexy. I'm a scary masochist.

The curtains moved and Seamus peaked his head in, "Fancy putting that crap book down and having some fun?"

He knew why I was studying, and it was annoying he interrupted me on purpose. The rest of the boys encouraged me to come out, and I knew I should have declined and carried on reading, but I felt like I deserved to have fun. I was so bored of reading the same page repeatedly. It was Christmas night, after all, I shouldn't study too much. As I closed the book, the boys cheered and made space for me to sit down on Harry's bed. We sat in a sort-of circle, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and me, as Harry explained the game. It was a muggle game called Truth or Dare, but they were making it dirtier so it was more entertaining. You had to choose whether to answer a Truth question or do a Dare, without knowing what you'd have to do or answer, like a risk.

"So, who wants to go first?" Harry grinned.

"I will," Ron replied confidently. "And I'll go dare."

Harry pulled his thoughtful face, clearly wanting to give Ron a 'good one'. Suddenly a grin broke out over his face. An evil grin, which looked out of place on the face of the boy-who-lived. He told Ron to go into the Common Room, and if Lavender Brown was there, he had to kiss her. Ron's face went redder than his hair. He asked to back out, answer a Truth instead, but Harry said not doing a dare meant a worse forfeit. Ron begrudgingly got up and headed to the door. We waited, barely containing our amusement until Ron walked in. He looked terrified and said that she'd invited him to sit downstairs with her for the rest of the night. It was impossible not to laugh, and Dean even fell off the bed in his hysteria. Ron grumpily plunked back on the bed, moaning that someone else needs a turn.

"Okay, I'll save you," Harry chuckled. "I'll answer a truth."

Seamus perked up, chuckling. "I've got one! Was it you I saw a couple of days ago dragging Malfoy into a storage cupboard on the third floor?"

Harry gaped, a blush spreading over, and he looked like he couldn't push any words out. He just looked away and nodded. I was shocked, everyone was. But I couldn't talk, I wanted Professor Snape, and I'm sure they'd look at me like they were looking at Harry if they found out.

"Well, guess it's my turn, and I'll do a dare." I smiled, trying to take the attention off Harry as much as possible.

"Go into the Common Room and pull a moony." Dean grinned.

The mere thought terrified me, and I was mentally imagining how that scenario would end. I'd never be able to show my face again because the people in the Common Room would see my ass, then they'd tell the other Gryffindors, and the rest of the school would know. Gossip spreads like fiendfyre. I started to shake my head. They all ganged up, saying I had to do it, but I didn't stop shaking my head.

"Fine then, gotta do the forfeit." Harry frowned.

Seamus chuckled again. "Okay, you've gotta wear my sexy Christmas outfit, and go to Snape's office in the dungeons under Harry's cloak, and take it off and tell him he's on the naughty list."

Everyone gaped at him, and I got a strange urge to choke him as the others started to smile. But then I thought more about it. If I do this, I could put myself out there, I can shamelessly throw myself at the teacher I'm kinda in love with, and if he gets mad and completely debuffs me, then I can blame Seamus! See if he thinks its funny then.

He rummaged in his trunk and pulled out a costume pack and black leather ankle boots. I grabbed them and walked out into the bathroom to get it on. After I stripped down, I opened the pack. I looked for a shirt, but there wasn't one, which made me blush at the thought of wearing it. The red pants were tight as hell, and I was worried I wouldn't get them on. But after I did them up, I noticed how much my butt stood out, and how nice my legs looked. It came with braces, and a Santa hat, so they were put on next. Once the boots were on, I opened the bathroom door to get the cloak off Harry.

"Oh Merlin, Neville I'd be worried at Snape seeing you right now," Ron gaped. "He'll probably try and touch you up."

The other boys nodded, and I caught Seamus looking at my ass. I cocked my head at him, raising an eyebrow in question, so he just turned away. Harry passed me his cloak and I hurriedly put it on. I didn't wait for them to say anymore, and Harry followed me down to open the portrait so it didn't look strange. He even wished me luck on my way out.

It was surprising that I actually made it to Professor Snape's office because I was so nervous that my legs wouldn't stop shaking. I thought of knocking, but I wanted to shock him, so I just opened the door and walked in. His beetle black eyes shot up to glare at whoever walked in rudely unannounced. They narrowed when he saw no one there and rose to investigate. He strode right past me and headed to the doorway, even left to look around the corridor. I took that time to strip the cloak off and think of how to position myself. As I heard him come back, I decided to quickly sit on his desk and try to look sexy. When he walked to the doorway and noticed a sexy Santa sat on his desk, I'd never seen him look so shocked. His mouth was gaping wide, his eyes huge to match as they rake over my body. I bit my lip and tried to stop my eyes doing the same.

"You're on the naughty list this year, you bad boy" I breathed, my voice lower than usual, but actually kinda sexy.

I seemed to bring him back to himself, as he stood up straighter and narrowed his eyes. I had to think of my grandmother so I wouldn't get hard in these really tight pants. It would have been terribly obvious. He ordered me to leave his office, trying to be menacing as he came closer. I squirmed on his desk, which made him look very confused and used my wand to close the door. I tried not to look surprised that it worked, and stayed where I was. His eyes narrowed further, and I was stunned in place by the strength of my lust for him, a shiver running down my spine.

"Do I have to ask you to leave again Mr Longbottom?"

I sucked in a breath of refreshing air, digging into whatever courage I had stored up. "You can ask me as many times as you want, but I don't intend to leave anytime soon."

Confusion flashed across his face again, and he re-examined what I was wearing. My skin flushed pink under his scrutiny, and I tried as hard as I could to stay as flaccid as possible. He recognised I was dealing with a bet or dare and asked whether the provocative outfit was mine. I answered with honesty, explaining Seamus' dare. My professor nodded and moved back behind his desk. He pointed out how my dare had been completed, and that I could just leave now. But I didn't want to, this was my one chance. I'd never be brave enough to do this again.

I got off the table and moved around the desk to stand in front of my new Defence professor, who watched me warily. I lowered myself on to his lap, straddling his legs, my ass hovering over his crotch. It was ironic since it's usually other people who sit on Santa's lap, but I was too lost in the confused uncertainty in the eyes of my teacher. Without giving myself a moment to think over my actions, I leaned in to kiss his shocked lips. I felt him kiss me back for a moment, which encouraged me to grind down against his crotch. But he reached around my waist and shifted me off his, breaking the contact between our lips, and everywhere else for that matter.

"You should leave, immediately." Snape sneered, pushing me off him.

I fought back, rubbing my ass against hardening cock and kissing the side of his neck. "If you're sneering to scare me, it's not gonna work. It just turns me on, a lot."

I heard him groan, and flex his hips up, before tensing like marble. I moved back to look at him, and he had his eyes closed tight like he was pretending I wasn't there. It wasn't very encouraging, so I stood up and asked if he would prefer it if I left. He opened his eyes and started nodding. But he froze, and his eyes locked on my groin, where I noticed my painfully hard dick sticking out, very prominently in the very tight pants. I flushed a bright red and bit my lip to stop myself apologising for it. I wanted him, why should I be ashamed of that?

Snape shook his head, sighing heavily. "I'm your teacher, this is extremely inappropriate. Not to mention I'm old enough to be your father, and you're only 16."

"Maybe just don't overthink it," I pleaded, taking his hand and moving it to press against my crotch. "Just think of me as someone who wants you, that's how I'm looking at you. Not my older teacher, but a sexy man I want inside me right now."

His eyes unfocused, as his fingers curled around the bulge in my red pants, before reaching up for the button. His eyes looked into mine, asking for permission, or maybe even begging, which I was only too willing to give him. The fast motion of him standing out of his chair nearly made me fall over, but he grabbed me and dragged my lips into a kiss. A really fucking passionate kiss. His tongue gliding into my mouth, and filling me with warmth while his hands wormed their way down the back of my Santa pants. I moaned into his mouth as he kneaded my asscheeks, and pushed the tip of a finger past my tight ring of muscle. I begged him for more, and rocked back and forth on his finger, fucking myself on his hand, holding myself up with my fingers in his hair.

"Oh Merlin, you are hot!" He growled, "I want to bend you over my desk and take you as hard as you can handle. Will you let me?"

I couldn't pull my pants down fast enough, displaying my ass for him as bent myself over his desk. I probably looked like some sort of desperate whore, but that's practically what I was, so I tried not to look too embarrassed. I'd been dreaming of this for too long to back down from anything he wanted from me, as long as I could come with him inside me in the end. When his tongue slimed over my hole, trying to push inside me, I let out a deranged moan at my fantasies. It felt better than I expected, hoped even. He was trying to relax me, but I was too in need of him to let him carry on for long.

"Please, please just get inside me. I've waited long enough for this."

I heard his light chuckle, "you need more preparation. Relax and enjoy."

After he pushed his tongue in a while more, he replaced it with his finger. Being filled with any part of him was enough for a while, so it felt so good having his index finger knuckle-deep inside me, which was swiftly joined by his middle. He stretched me thoroughly until I was begging for him to be inside me, pleading even. His fingers disappeared but were replaced by the thick, slick tip of a lubed cock. I shook with anticipation as he started to push in, and stayed as relaxed as I could to let him as far in as I could. It was heaven to feel someone I loved inside me and to know I was making him tense with pleasure, trying to keep himself from coming straight away. It was so hot. He was so hot. And it was mushing up my coherent thought.

"Are you ready for me to start moving?" He grunted.

I nodded as frantically as my neck would allow without breaking and ground my ass back. What should have been painful morphed into something pleasurable, and that feeling got stronger as he started to move. I moved my hips, effectively using his member to pound myself, all thought of anything other than us leaving my mind, reducing me to a moaning mess. He grabbed my hips and started to thrust hard, really taking me, reflecting my own wild need.

"Oh, Neville," he repeated, like a mantra keeping his feet on the floor.

"Oh, Professor."

His hand made sharp contact with my arse, the spank resonating in the room as I whimpered. "I'm balls deep inside you right now, it's safe to say you can call me Severus."

I moaned his name, loving the sibilance of it on my tongue. I moaned it again and again, as he slammed into me again and again, and I felt like the final missing part of my life slotted into place as I came over his mahogany desk. My whole body clenched, including the muscle that was wrapped around Severus' cock like a ring. He buried himself inside me, and I felt his come spray into me, leaving me a reminder.

He pulled out of me, lifting my body to cradle me against him. I felt his lips press against my temple, and I relaxed into him. I could feel his semen running down the back of my thighs, but I was too exhausted to clean it. However Severus wasn't, and I was clean and dressed in no time. His strong arms turned me around, bring his lips down to mine. When he finally released me, I could stand, and knew I had to leave.

"I hope you'll warn your dorm mates that you had an exhausting detention, and will having one every day, for at least a month, for disrupting my Christmas." He grinned, an expression that looked as out of place on his scowl-lined face as it looked beautiful.

I nodded, reaching up to kiss him once more, and he asked me to meet him in his chambers for the next night, considering anyone could walk into his office. I just nodded, a lazy smirk on my face. I tumbled under the cloak, and the new Defence teacher walked me out, as I started my journey back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, which was dull and uneventful in comparison to my thoughts.

"You were gone a long time Neville, you okay?" Harry asked.

"You look really run down, what happened?" Dean followed.

I held up my hand, briefly explaining the made-up detention, and the 'punishment' of more detentions to come. All my friends looked guilty, four pairs of eyes apologising to me. I just shrugged, laughing that I probably wouldn't have to study as much with Snape breathing down my neck. I excused myself as I climbed into bed, exhausted by the pleasant events of that evening, but excited at the thought of more pleasant events to come, if not a far-future of pleasant evenings.

* * *

Notes:

If you have any pairing suggestions, leave it in the comments. If you have any potential storylines, leave it in the comments. If you have constructive criticism that's not unreasonably harsh, leave it in the comments.


	4. Detention Playtime

**_Detention Playtime_**

Summary:

Fred and George are in detention. Again. But when Professor McGonagall is called away to deal with an incident, Fred is ready to play. Right on Professor McGonagall's desk.

* * *

Sat at the same two desks as last week, Fred and George copied out pages of their Transfigurations books. It was a pointless task that made our wrists ache, which made us less likely to do magic in the corridors according to McGonagall. It was the traditional cunning cruelty of her detentions. But it exercised their wrists and made their grips stronger when they did use magic, so it wasn't all bad really. Of course, the other part of detention was having to listen to McGonagall listing their misdeeds and giving them the same lecture on expectations for Gryffindor's as they've heard too many times to count.

That was until a first-year student barged into the classroom. "Professor! Umbridge is trying to evict Professor Trelawney, down in the Entrance Hall."

She ordered us to stay in place as she rushed out the door to sort out the problem. It wasn't a big surprise that Umbridge was being a bitch again, that was all she was doing now. That, and trying to steal Dumbledore's position. George wasn't surprised someone had come for McGonagall, she was just about the only one who stood up to the monster these days. Fred was clearly busy thinking of other things.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Fred smirked, getting up to perch on McGonagall's desk. "All alone, with Professor's desk just sitting here? I'd say there's enough space for someone to be bent over it."

George chuckled at his brother's wicked mood. It never failed to amaze him how Fred was always in the mood, always wanted him. He could have just gone over there and started kissing him, got things started as normal, but he wasn't truly in the mood. He ordered his brother to get him there by stripping himself off and putting on a show. He loved to watch Fred play with himself. His brother took his clothes off slowly, teasingly slow. Until his bare ass was being displayed to twin as he leaned on the desk. And it reminded George of why they were there.

"You know, it's your fault we were caught. You dropped that parchment. I think that warrants a spanking."

He saw his brother shiver. Fred sauntered over, hips swaying and dick waggling. He laid his front over George's desk, wiggling his butt in the air. His twin couldn't blame him, they hadn't found an opportunity to be together for a long time. And it was starting to show. Any command George gave him, Fred would comply immediately and beg to be rewarded with dick. If his brother didn't sort him out good, god knows what lengths he'd go for some release.

"I'm gonna spank you good babe, 20 times. Then things can get more interesting."

The first strike was gentle, so as to prolong the build-up of tension for Fred, who moaned loud from pleasure. George thought they'd need a silencing charm, but knew Fred would find the risk of getting caught as too good to pass up. Each spank made Fred's gorgeous ass pinker and was followed by his brother's moans of pleasure. It was enough to make George want to get it over with, but he kept the pace steady for his lover. He knew that extending the foreplay for as long as he could, would give his lover an orgasm that shook even his magic core. He just had to control his own arousal.

"Oh yeah Georgie, keep spanking this ass. Even spank it while you fuck me, baby. Please."

How could he control himself when his twin started talking like that? He needed some pleasure, not complete release but some sensation on his body. So he ordered his brother to unzip the front of his trousers and start sucking his dick. Fred was so eager to please, fiddling to get it undone in his haste. When he could finally gobble it down, it was pulled away from him.

"Slowly baby, get me hard and wet. You'll enjoy my dick more when it's in your ass than in your mouth."

His brother's ass twitched against his hand as lips slowly wrapped around the tip. The suction was slow and gentle, but felt so good to finally be touched. It had been too long. Soon George's hand and his brother's ass were red and sore, but the older couldn't stop touching it. He spread those delectable cheeks to gaze at the hole he couldn't wait to be in. He needed to prepare his brother, with fingers and slowness, but both were too impatient and on a timer.

"I'm gonna prep you magically Fred, I think we're both a bit too impatient for doing it the natural way."

Fred chuckled, "just hurry up and slam me already, before McGonagall gets back."

George sucked the tip of his wand, covering it in spit before pressing it to his ass. He didn't need to push, Fred backed up on it willingly with a sexy mewl. The vibrations sent shivers up George's spine. His magic caressed his twin, stretching his opening and spraying it with lube. Before he could position himself, Fred was standing up straight in front of him. He had an idea.

After kissing his sibling passionately, Fred swayed over to their professor's desk, laying his back flat on the wood and placing his feet on the two corners. He beckoned his lover over, sliding his hand down his chest and stomach to grope his dick. How could George resist following that path and sliding into Fred to his hilt? Fred was whimpered at just being entered, begging for all his brother could give him. He looked so wanton and sexy, similar to George he imagined. Very similar. He smirked as he started to move, head snapping back at the pressure of the tightness.

Their bodies slapped together, slick with sweat. This was George's favourite position, where he could see Fred's face full of passion and his ass swallowing all his cock. What could be more erotic? It made his move harder, faster, abusing the sweet nerves in his brother so he squirmed on the desk and tightened. Fred was close, deliciously close. He just needed something, he needed his brother to slap his ass. Like he'd begged before. George complied, slapping his ass on both cheeks, rough like his movements. It drove Fred over the edge, full force, and he sprayed all the way up to his chest with George's name on his lips.

The tightening drove George to that heavenly place, where it was just he and Fred exhausted from coming. But they didn't have the time to bask it that sweet feeling, McGonagall could be back any minute, and they'd hadn't locked the door. George zipped his pants up before helping his brother dress. They kissed, less passionate than before. Just a sweet, satisfied brush of lips.

"I love you, Fred."

"I love you too Georgie, now let's sit back down before McGonagall comes back and extends our detention."

* * *

Notes:

Just felt like adding another one-shot to my series, let me know if you like it :)


End file.
